


Without you

by fanfic_originals



Category: Skate-Leading Stars (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic_originals/pseuds/fanfic_originals
Summary: It’s probably bad 😂
Relationships: Maeshima Kensei/Shinozaki Reo
Comments: 11
Kudos: 14
Collections: Skate-Leading☆Stars





	Without you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Animelover219](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Animelover219).



Even though life went on as the world goes into chaos, it seems like two boys were just living in their own world. Maeshima breathes a sigh as he sat up on his bed, Shinozaki who was beside him looked at him with weird eyes. “I swear, you have been sighing the whole day.” Shinozaki rolls his eyes. “Okay, but like my favourite cheese sold out. Now I’m going to be cheese-deprived.” Maeshima sighs as he flops back down on Shinozaki’s arm, which has been serving as his pillow.

Shinozaki just looks at the boy who had fallen once again on his arm. “We can always get them tomorrow.” Shinozaki says as he turns on his side and laid his other arm on Maeshima’s waist. “That’s what you said the day before as well. Everyone is hoarding everything they could get their hands on.” Maeshima snuggles his face into Shinozaki’s chest. “There isn’t much I can do about that.” Shinozaki says as he wrap his arms a little tighter around Maeshima.

Maeshima shook his head. “You don’t have to do anything about it. It’s not your fault.” Maeshima mutters as he also wrap his arms around Shinozaki. They are basically living in their own world with each other as a global pandemic is going on right outside their doors. As students, schools are closed and someone Maeshima is trapped with Shinozaki in his house with his grandparents. They didn’t really mind the white haired boy’s presence. It’s like they gained another grandson. Most days they just spend it on cuddling in bed like this, right now.

~~~

Shinozaki would always wake up early to prepare breakfast, with Maeshima’s grandmother, for the four of them every morning. Maeshima’s grandmother would always tell him he could just continue sleeping. The white haired boy would just reject Maeshima’s grandmother’s idea with a smile and still prepare breakfast with her regardless. Shinozaki just wants to make breakfast for Maeshima. He feels bad for imposing on the Maeshima’s.

Maeshima would usually just come into the kitchen later to wrap his arms around Shinozaki. “Good morning.” Maeshima mumbles as he places a kiss on Shinozaki’s shoulder. “We are in front of your grandmother.” Shinozaki frowns. “It’s fine.” Maeshima just smiles as he leans against Shinozaki’s back. Pandemic stopped all of their schools and practice had been cut as well. So all they could do is stay at home with nothing more to do than to just entertain themselves with whatever possible.

~~~

Shinozaki and Maeshima would go out for a run after a small snack. It is to stay in shape so they could still go back to skating when the situation becomes better. “You are too slow, Maeshima!” Shinozaki is completely ahead of Maeshima after their sixth round around the park. “I... can... still... go... on...” Maeshima is definitely tired. Shinozaki chuckles but still ran ahead of Maeshima. The red head practically flopped himself down on one of the many benches in the park. It didn’t take too long for Shinozaki to pass him.

“Do you want to go home?” Shinozaki pokes Maeshima’s forehead. “Yea, I guess.” Maeshima mutters as he looks at Shinozaki. Shinozaki just looks at Maeshima with his usual blank look. Even if Shinozaki got more expressive, the blank look is almost like his signature. He isn’t Shinozaki Reo if he doesn’t have that blank look. Maeshima sat up properly before standing up. He took Shinozaki’s hand and they both walk home together side by side.

“Aren’t you going to go back to your parent’s place?” Maeshima asks as they walk back to Maeshima’s grandparents’ house slowly. Shinozaki looked at Maeshima before he let out a sigh. “How can I go back to my parents? I’m kind of tired of that forceful lifestyle.” Shinozaki mutters. There weren’t many people in the park since many were staying home. It was just the two of them. “I understand but won’t your parents be worried about you? I mean you’re basically in a stranger’s house.” Maeshima reasons.

Shinozaki didn’t say anything, Maeshima didn’t probe further. They just stayed in silence for a little. “Well I can’t live without you.” Shinozaki breaks the silence between them. “That is so cheesy, Reo. I didn’t know you are capable of such words.” Maeshima chuckles. Shinozaki frowns. “I’m serious about it.” Shinozaki mutters. Maeshima squeezes Shinozaki’s hands. They then continued to make their way back home to be alone and be together for probably the rest of the day. They are almost inseparable.

~~~

Actually Shinozaki’s family had tried many ways to get Shinozaki to go back home but nothing works. They don’t accept the relationship Shinozaki has with all these people. Every night, Shinozaki’s phone would be blowing up with calls and honestly, it is very difficult to watch. The phone has been ringing for the past one hour as Shinozaki and Maeshima cuddled in bed. “Aren’t you going to answer you phone?” Maeshima asks as he looks at Shinozaki who is laying atop his chest. “Just ignore it.” Shinozaki mutters as he hugs Maeshima tighter.

Maeshima sighs as he looks at Shinozaki. “You know, this can’t go on any longer. They are you family after all.” Maeshima says as he hand caresses the side of Shinozaki’s arm. Shinozaki doesn’t reply, he only hugs Maeshima tighter. Maeshima doesn’t say anything else as the ringing of the phone continue to fill the silence. Maeshima doesn’t know what to do. He knows that Shinozaki is running away from his own problems. That certainly won’t solve anything.

~~~

It took a while, but the ringing eventually ended. “You should go back home.” Maeshima finally says. “Wh-what? You’re chasing me away?” Shinozaki stutters. Has Maeshima finally gotten sick of him. “Don’t overthink things. I’m not chasing you away but I’m sure your family is worried about you. You should go home and say something or at least answer their calls.” Maeshima places a kiss on Shinozaki’s crown. This has been dragging on for way too long than it should have.

“You know, I really can’t live without you.” Shinozaki grabbed onto Maeshima tighter. Maeshima looks down at Shinozaki. He has always been very insecure about their relationship. “I can’t live without you as well, so don’t worry about me.” Maeshima caresses Shinozaki’s head. “You going back home won’t change a thing about our relationship, so don’t worry too much.” Maeshima further reassures the white haired boy about their relationship. Shinozaki didn’t say if he would do what Maeshima said. Maeshima didn’t force him either. They just laid there in bed in silence, just bathing in each other’s presence.

 _I can’t live without you_.

**I can’t live without you.**

**Author's Note:**

> It’s probably bad 😂


End file.
